


wreathed only in the knowledge of what to come and what has come to be

by Atrafa



Series: wretched, divine, mortal to which are we to achieve? [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Angels arent human, Death, Duty, Fallen Angels, Gen, apocalypse as a concept, dvinty, falling, liz uses hell fire, only against everything that is neither human or aproved by god, prose, the angel is very prejuced, the angel of death is lil bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa
Summary: the Angel of death Azrael exists only as a warrior of God until Amung Nu Rama, is summoned and conceived in this Azrael falls and waits for either His death or the wretched mass of death he is to bring to their father's gates.





	wreathed only in the knowledge of what to come and what has come to be

Azrael falls as is her duty. We fall the very day Amung Nu Rama sets his foul existence upon Father’s gracious gift. Father honors Us and Azrael with this duty. We lost only our voice in this Fall. For it was our duty to fall. All of our kin graced us with Silence as Father twisted the blessed light of the divine away from us and Damned us with the vision of this mortal plane.

Father is kind in his mercy. Even to those whom fall. Azrael's fall and our birth begins in the song of Goblin forges, We are glint in the stead of an army that mortal magic makes in our image, loyal, untiring. Unfortunately the molten gold is not hot enough to forge us a faux armour, to help us haunt the Amung nu rama. He will not need me to haunt to him he will come to me in the arms of his love.

Elizabeth sherman. His little Mortal love, whom blood runs as true as wine for. A witch whose only gift is for the fires of the underworld. How pleasantly it must burn our charge. how it must remind him of his own wretchedness. When she comes to me, she comes singing agony wreathed in motherly sins. In sins shes done and the sins to come in the name of the little nephilim that truly will bring her kind's revelating end. Once again Eve damns Adam and her progeny. Father gifted them with free will, and we cant help but question Father on that. 

“Oh father where art thou in heaven, Does she please thee?” we pray. We still cannot hear the choir. Although a note we heard not six months before… “oh choir of our siblings, and our lords hear us wreathed only in the knowledge of what is to come and what has come to be, sing. Sing us a song of suffering." but alas only silence and suffering sings out to us.


End file.
